For the love of a Winchester
by Cena's Country Girl
Summary: The night Sam showed up at Bobby with Dean's body Lexie Johnson felt her break into a thousand pieces. Now almost a year later she still hasn't recover or gotten over losing Dean. But what happens if Dean suddenly came back to life but was haunted night and day by what happen to him in hell. Can Lexie save him from himself or will Dean push her away in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The night Sam showed up at Bobby with Dean's body Lexie Johnson felt her break into a thousand pieces. Now almost a year later she still hasn't recover or gotten over losing Dean. But what happens if Dean suddenly came back to life but was haunted night and day by what happen to him in hell. Can Lexie save him from himself or will Dean push her away in the process?

Okay guys so the reason I posted the summary at the top is because it didn't all fit in the main part so I wanted you guys to really get what I'm saying in this. I have to thank Taker's Soul girl for giving me a hand with this even though she's not one for Supernatural. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

The second Bobby answered the door and saw Sam standing there holding Dean's body he knew what happen. Dean was gone killed by the hell hounds. The older hunter didn't say a word he just moved aside as Sam brought his brother's body into the house. Laying the bloody body of his brother on the beaten up old sofa Sam stud back up as Bobby came over and hugged him an they both started to cry. Not only had Bobby lost a son but Sam had lost the last of the family he had left.

She had heard the knock on the door and she knew who it was from the sound of footsteps. Throwing down the books she'd been reading Lexie Johnson ran down the hall. She almost tripped by the time she'd reached the stairs. She took them two at a time. No one was in the kitchen so she turned and started running into the living room but she stop the second she saw them. Lexie knew something had happen because Sam and Bobby both were crying.

"Lexie..." Bobby started when he saw his god daughter.

"Where...where is he?" Lexie asked.

"Lex..." Sam started to say

"WHERE HE IS! WHERE IS DEAN!" Lexie screamed

Bobby nodded as he and Sam stud aside to let the young girl see. All they heard was a gasp and they didn't have time to notice if she'd moved or not because the next thing they saw was a broken hearted seventeen year old girl on her knees head in her heads crying her heart out. Bobby went over and knelt down next to his god daughter takening her in his arms. Sam watched the seen with tears of his own streaming down his face. It was quit expect for Lexie's cries. By the time Sam had gathered himself as best he could Bobby was standing up and leading him into the kitchen.

"Give her some time alone with him son she needs this." Bobby told him.

"It's my fault Bobby he wouldn't be gone if it wasnt my fault." Sam said

"It wasn't your fault. Dean was just as stubborn as John was. He'd do anything for you. Dean didn't want you die just like you didn't want him to. But he did what he though was best for you." Bobby said.

Sam just shook his head as he looked out to the scene in the living room. Lexie was sitting on the small side of the sofa he couldn't tell what she was doing but he knew she must have been looking at the claw marks from where the hell hounds had killed his brother. Bobby handed him a shot of whiskey and he downed it in one glup. Not takeing his eyes off the young girl in the other room he didn't know how long it had been but at some point he'd seen Lexie double over and watched as the sobs rocked her whole body.

"We have to bury him." Bobby said.

"I know...I know... but what are we going to about Lexie... she's not going to let us near him." Sam said

"She'll understand. But if she doesn't hold her for me will ya?" Bobby asked.

"Sure..."Sam said.

Bobby finished his drink and the two moved into the living room. Bobby knelt down next to Lexie takeing her by the arms he pulled her off Dean's body without so much as a fight from her. But that changed the second Sam took her in his arms. She started punching him and crying again. It broke the younger Winchesters heart. Lexie had been so in love his brother since she was about fifteen. He just hadn't known it. Because if he had Dean probably would have though first before saving him. The second Bobby picked up Dean body Sam was brought out of his thought by Lexie's screaming.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T JUST BURN HIS BODY NO!"

"Lexie we have to if we don't he'll come back a spirit." Bobby tried to explain to her.

"NO! HE WOULDN'T WANT THAT YOU CAN'T BURN HIM PLEASE DON'T BURN HIM PLEASE! UNCLE BOBBY DON'T BURN HIM DON'T TURN HIM TO ASHES PLEASE I'VE LOST HIM I CAN'T WATCH HIM BURN!" Lexie screamed.

"Sam his your brother..." Bobby said.

"Sam please... don't burn his body please.."Lexie begged looking at the younger winchester with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Let's bury him Bobby. I'm with Lexie I don't have the heart to burn his body." Sam said.

Bobby just nodded and started towards the door when Lexie spoke up again.

"Don't bury him like that! At least clean up the blood and clean clothes." Lexie said.

Bobby looked at Sam again to see what he wanted to do and Sam just nodded. After the body had been cleaned of the blood. Sam and Bobby had dressed Dean just like was getting to go on a hunt. His shirt, jeans, boots and leather jacket with the necklace Sam had given him when he was kid one year for christmas. Lexie mean had gone up stairs to change clothes. She wanted to wear something nice to say goodbye to him. As soon as he'd come down stairs Bobby, Sam and Lexie all went out and found a place in the wood not far from Bobby's place and descided to bury Dean there. After Bobby and Sam dug the grave they layed Dean's body in an old pine box but before they closed the lead Lexie placed something in there right on Dean's heart. The two men didn't notice what it was but they figured it was something special that she wanted Dean to have.

After they bured the body they went back to Bobby's place. Lexie hadn't spoke a word since after suggesting they clean up the body and dress it. They all three walked into the living room an Bobby poured glasses of whiskey. One for himself, one for Sam , one for Lexie and one for Dean which he placed on the fire place. After saying a toast they all down their shot. Bobby watched his god daughter for a while before he finally had to ask the question he knew she'd been wanting to ask.

"Did he put up a fight?" Bobby asked.

"He didn't have a chance to. Lillith had us both held down with her powers. But he tried to." Sam said

"Lexie.. you okay sweet heart?" Bobby asked

Lexie didn't say anything she just looked straight a head like she was lost in her own world. Sam went and sat down next to her and took her hand. She didn't felnch when he didn't even look at him. She just keept right on looking at the wall.

"Lex come on you have to talk to us... please we just want know what your thinking." Sam said.

Before Sam or Bobby could even blink Lexie had pushed Sam off the sofa and was kneeling above hiting him so hard he had to close his eyes against her punches. Bobby quickly got her off him and held her back while Sam got up he was bleeding and his face was starting to bruse.

"YOU MONSTER! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU HE WOULD BE ALIVE. YOU KILLED DEAN! YOUR THE REASON HIS DEAD YOU MONSTER!...You have to kill him Uncle Bobby please you have to kill him his a demon you have to kill him!" Lexie said as she cried in Bobby's arms.

"Lex shhh... it's not like that Sam isn't a monster you know that and his not a demon sweetie. Your just upset you don't mean any of this." Bobby said.

"No I do. Sam is a Monster and I never want him near me ever a again! His the reason Dean was taken from us! If he'd died that night like he should have Dean would still be alive! I don't know how you can let him in your house after what his done! It's his fault Dean is dead it's all his fault." Lexie said as she got loss from Bobby and ran upstairs. Bobby wanted to run after her but Sam just shook his head as if he was telling the older hunter to just let her be right now. Because honestly she'd been right if he had just died that night a year ago Dean would still alive and Lexie wouldn't be upstairs right now heart broken and crying.

"She doesn't really mean it Sam she just emotional right now we all are." Bobby said as he went and stud by the younger man.

"No she's right Bobby. I'm a monster if did have this dam... demon blood in me... Dean would still be alive. She's right it is my fault." Sam said.

"No it's not! Now you listen to me. Dean gave his life for you because he loved you. Dammit Sam she's just... she'll be alright in a few days just give her some time." Bobby said.

"I don't know Bobby I think it's best if I leave. Maybe she'd be better off if I wasn't here to remind of him." Sam said

Bobby and muddered _"Balls"_ under his breath. He hated that Lexie had taken her anger out on Sam and made him feel like a monster. So the boy had demons blood him. His heart was made of gold just like Deans. He wasn't a monster. That was Bobby was sure of Sam Winchester was no monster no matter how much Lexie might have screamed it she was just hurt and broken hearted.

"Why don't you let me get see if I can talk to her. Get her to try and see reason." Bobby said.

"Alright but don't... Don't tell her that I'm still here okay. I want to her to think I left. Maybe then she'll settle down and talk to you." Sam said.

Bobby nodded and headed upstairs while Sam took out his cell phone and made a call to Ellen. He just prayed Jo didn't have the same reaction that Lexie did. While Sam was downstairs on the phone talking to Ellen and Jo. Bobby had made his way upstairs and was standing outside Lexie's bed room door. From the other side he heard her crying hard so he knocked on the door gentally before opening it.

"Lexie... Can I talk to you please?" Bobby asked walked in.

"Go Away! Leave me alone!" Lexie cried.

"Look, Lexie, I know Dean is gone and I know it hurts. But it's something we have to deal with. It's not going to be easy, but we have to deal with it as best we can." Bobby said.

"Deal with it?! Deal with it?! I loved him! More then anything else in the god forshake world I loved Dean! An that monster down stairs is he reason his gone! An your saying we have to deal with it! How can you even so much as say that. He was a son to you!" Lexie snapped as she turned to face the older hunter.

"Lex.. I know you loved Dean I did to. But the fact is his gone and you know in this life we have to deal with death and move on no matter how much it hurts us." Bobby said.

"You don't know anything about what I'm feeling right now so just get the hell out!" Lexie snapped as she turned her back on her god father.

"Fine. When you're ready to talk, come downstairs .And don't worry Sam left." Bobby said as he stud up leaving the room.

Before he shut the door he heard the one thing that let him know she wouldn't be coming down any time soon. "I'll never let him go". Once outside Lexie's room Bobby took a deep breath and wipped away a few stray tears. Before he made his way back downstairs to check on Sam. The whole way down the stairs Bobby couldn't get the imgine of Lexie out of his mind. She was just some teenager crying over a crush she a girl in love who was morning the man she loved more then anything in the world.

When he finally got back down stairs he found Sam sitting as his desk books open and he shook his head. _I should have known he'd start going right back to work. His like John in that aspect._Bobby though. Makeing his over to the fire place Bobby poured himslef another shot of whiskey before pouring a glass for Sam and holding it out for the younger hunter to take.

"Thanks Bobby. How is she doing?" Sam asked.

"About as good as you are. She's a mess Sam. Just before I left the room I heard her say she'd never let him go. I think it's going to be harder on her then we though." Bobby said.

"If only Dean would have told her maybe even prepared her for it. Then maybe..." Sam said.

"Sam it doesn't matter if Dean told her about it or not she would still react the way she did because she was in love with him. So no it wouldn't have mad a bit of difference." Bobby said.

"Yeah but maybe it would have soften the blow just a bit you know." Sam said.

"Maybe but we'll never know. Did you call Ellen and Jo?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Jo wanted to come check on Lexie she's worried about her." Sam said

Bobby didn't say anything he just nodded. Jo and Lexie had been best friends for the longest time. Ever since they were little he remembered the two of them playing outside the road house when James would go by there to check on Ellen and Jo after Bill had passed away. The two had warmed to each other almost on the spot when they meet and Bobby hopped that Jo coming by would in some way cheer Lexie up even a bit. Bobby was about to speck when his phone rang. He looked to see which phone was and his heart almost broke.

The phone that rang had a yellowish paper tapped to it written in blue crayon. Dean had written it when he was a kid and it said "Uncle Bobby". Though the writing had some what faded it still brought a tear to the older hunter eyes as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Bobby it's James how is she?" _It was Lexie's father and Bobby's oldest friend James Johnson calling as always to check in on his daughter. That had always been one reason Bobby liked James more then John Winchester. He acutally called to check on his child not to check and see if she was trainging.

"She uhh.. Not to good James. I know you heard about Dean Winchester." Bobby said.

Word among hunter was known to spread pretty quickly and Bobby knew that James must have already heard about Dean's passing and that had to be the reason he was calling.

"_Yeah it's a shame he was a great man. He was nothing like John but still a great hunter none the less. How is Lexie takeing the news?" James asked. _

"She's not takeing it every well.. She uhh basically James in a nut shell. She's a mess. She screamed at Sam and I both ealier and she even called Sam a monster and begged me to kill him." Bobby said.

"_Poor kid. Maybe I should come get her take her away for a few weeks until this has all time to pass on." _James said.

"James takeing her away from it. Itsn't going to make it any easier on her. She's morning him right now. An she's not stable enough to go on a job. Jo is coming by tommrow to see her. Just let her stay here a while until she's ready I don't think right now she'd even so much as want to leave her room." Bobby said.

"_Your right Bobby. She really loved that guy didn't she?" _James asked his oldest friend.

"That she did James. An the stupid ijit didn't know just how much she loved him." Bobby said.

"_I know he didn't. But listen Bobby I have to get back to work but let me know how she's doing huh? Don't let this get to her to bad." _ James said.

"I'll do my best James. But I don't know if she's ever going to come out of this." Bobby said.

"_Yeah well thank again Bobby." James said. _

"Anytime." Bobby said and hung up.

After grabbing two beers from the fridge Bobby walked back into the study sitting a beer on the desk in front of Sam who still had his head in the books. Things upstairs had gone quit and Bobby would guess that Lexie had finally cried herslef to sleep. Sam shut the book he was reading and looked at the older then hunter after he took a sip of his beer.

"Business call?" Sam asked.

"No that was James. He was checking on Lexie. Word has already gotten around about Dean. He wanted to come get her but I told him to leave her here for a while. Let her get use to everything." Bobby said.

"Bobby I can't... I can't get the imgine of it out of my head why didn't I try to fight Lillith I could have saved Dean if I'd just killed Lillith before she got to him." Sam said.

"Sam.. you know that even you could have killed her she still would have gotten what she wanted and that was Dean's soul. Demons are like that. They are what makes the job scary." Bobby said.

"I know but to think... I should have noticed there was something about Ruby." Sam said.

Bobby shook his head. He'd meet Ruby once when she was helping him re build the colt so it would fire any type of bullett put into it. She had been a great help to the boys. Even though Dean hadn't trusted her for a second the moment she turned up he hadn't trusted her. No matter much a help she was Dean still didn't trust her. Sam on the other hand being the good hearted person he was gave Ruby a chance. He had even stora fallen for her and _I'm beatting anything his beating himself over thefact that he had to kill Ruby's vessel. But I know who he mess more. _Bobby though.

Both hunters were so lost in though that they didn't hear the front door open or hear Jo Harvelle call their names before finding them in the study. After finally getting their attention Jo walked into the study she put her bags on the floor and ran over hugging Sam tight as her mother Ellen went over and hugged Bobby. After Sam and Ellen hugged Jo started looking around for Lexie.

"Where is Lex?" Jo asked.

"She's upstairs I think she's asleep poor kid. She's cried non stop since Sam brought him back." Bobby explained.

"Has James called to check on her?" Ellen asked.

"He called a little bit ago." Bobby said.

Ellen nodded as Jo headed upstairs to check on her best friend. As she walked up the stairs she could hear the others downstairs talking about what had happen. When she reached Lexie's room she knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. After knocking on the door two more times Jo open the door and walked inside to fine Lexie crying and holding her pillow close and whispering something that Jo couldn't understand what she she was saying. Sitting on the side of the bed Jo leaned over and put her hand on Lexie's back.

"Lex..." Jo said softly.

"Go away." Lexie said.

"It's me Jo. I came to check on you." Jo said.

"Just go away Jo I don't want to talk right now." Lexie said.

"Lex I know it's hard right now. Lossing Dean is horriable but we both know you loved him." Jo said.

"Dean loved you more and you loved him." Lexie said.

Jo sighed and let a tear slide down her cheek. She knew Lexie was right she'd been in love with Dean from the moment they'd meet and she kinda though Dean loved her to. But she wasn't sure he was always flirting and stuff with her but after Sam or rather "Meg" told her that Dean only though of her as a little sister. She started thinking that maybe Dean have any feelings for her at all. Jo was brought out of her thoughts when Lexie started sobbing harder again. Jo couldn't stand it she hated seeing her best friend so heart broken and hurting that she for about herself for a moment.

"Lex... I..." Jo started

"Just get out Jo. Please I don't want to talk to anyone espcially you right now." Lexie said

"Lexie... come one you and I both know that..." Jo said but was cut off.

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Lexie said.

Jo got up off the bed and headed to the door. When she turned around to say something to Lexie she saw her best friend had got back to hugging her pillow and crying her heart out again and she heard Dean's name on the younger girls lips over and over again. When she was outside the room Jo leaned up against the door and cried herself. Lexie was right she did love Dean. But she was willing to give up on him so her best friend could have had a chance. But now seemed neither of them would let Dean know how they felt since he was gone.

Meanwhile back downstairs Sam,Ellen and Bobby had heard Lexie screaming at Jo to get out of her room. Sam shook his head and lowered his hands into his hands mumbling something about how he wished it was him that had been killed and not Dean. Ellen and Bobby tried to confornt him about not saying such things but it wasn't working. Finally Jo joined them in the study Ellen stud up and hugged her daughter tight as the older girl started crying not just for lossing Dean but for her best friend who upstairs basically dieing of a broken heart and there was nothing no one could do about it. It was a long while before anyone said anything until finally Ellen spoke up.

"Maybe I should go talk to her. She might listen to me for once." Ellen said.

"I don't know Mom. She's pretty bad she told me that … she knows about my feelings for Dean and I think that's why she didn't want to talk to me." Jo said.

"Dean loved you Jo and not just as a sister." Sam said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out. But right now Lexie doesn't need to know that she's been in pain from lossing him already. I don't even think about what she'll do when she finds out that Dean didn't so much as even want to look at her." Jo said.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle don't even let me hear you say that. Dean cared about that girl upstairs. He just didn't show it all that much because he didn't like to." Ellen said.

Jo hung her head in shame. She couldn't believe she had just said that about her best friend about Dean. Of course he cared about Lexie hell they all did. Suddnely Jo felt very a shamed for what she had admited and now she felt even worse because if Dean had of been here he probably would have snapped her head off ran upstairs and explained things to Lexie. Not that it would have done anygood. Lexie was like Dean she was stubborn and didn't want to listen to anyone. That had been what made she and Lexie such good friends they were both stubborn as muals and not afarid to admit it.

Sam couldn't take the quitness anymore as he stud up and walked upstairs. When he passed Lexie's room he heard her sobbing. _She's crying again. Maybe I should check on her... no she'd just call me a monster again. But then again she is my friend what the hell._ Sam though as he open the door. But he didn't find Lexie away when he popped his head in she was crying in her sleep. Slowly walking into the room as not to wake her up Sam sat on the side of the bed looking at the girl who was laying there with her breaking into a million over his brother.

Reaching his hand out to touch her face and wipe away the tear stains. Sam felt his heart break into a million pieces. He never once in his life though about what life would be like without Dean around. It's always been him and his big brother upagainst the world just trying to surive while John would be out hunting and left in charge. _ I promised Dad I'd watch out for you. That was my job watch for Sammy. _ Sam sighed as he heard the sound of Dean's voice playing back in his memories. It had always been Dean's job to watch out for him. When his brother had made that deal with the cross demon Sam should have said it was his turn to watch out for Dean but he did and now his brother was gone.

Sam had been so lost in the though that he didn't feel Lexie reach for his hand and take hold of it. He looked over at the girl who was holding his hand tight almost like a life line. Turning so he could lean back against the bed Sam waited to see if Lexie would say anything or do anything. Finally after a long while Lexie woke up and looked at him. Sam tried his hardest to give her a smile but he couldn't her eyes no longer show'd hate for him but loss and pain and fear. They just looked at each for a long time before she finally spoke and what she said shocked Sam to his core.

"Can you stay with me just for tonight Sammy?" Lexie had asked it in such a small voice till he didn't know what to say. He just looked at her to make sure she wasn't sunddley going to just snap at him or go crazy and start hitting on him again.

Finally after a long pause Sam took a deep breath and opened his arms to the younge girl. Lexie gave him a teary smile as she laid her head down on his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as he could. At some point while everyone else was downstiars Lexie must have showered because she smelled of cocnut body wash and strawberry shampoo. Sam shook the though out of his head that he so much as even had feelings for Lexie. Sure he cared about her but she was a sister to him and that's way he wanted it. He didn't want Lexie to think of them any other shape form and fashion. Because he knew Lexie probably only though of him as a brother and that was thing he liked about her.

"Go to sleep Lex. I'll keep the nightmares at bay tonight." Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy..." Lexie said as she sunggled closer to him.

"Lex?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Do you still think I'm a monster?"

Lexie didn't say anything right away and Sam though she must have fallen asleep but all to soon he heard the words that killed him to his core but also made me him smile just a little bit. Because even though her words hurt the last part was very true.

"You've always been a monster Sammy... but you Dean's monster." Lexie said.

"Sleep little Lexie no one will hurt you. I'll make sure of it." Sam said.

"Did Dean make you promises?" Lexie mumbled.

"No. No .He didn't but I know it's what he want. He cared a lot about you Lexie and I know he would killed me if something happen to you and I wasn't there to help. He loved you Lexie even if he didn't show it."

Lexie didn't say anything in repley. When Sam looked down he had seen that they younger girl had fallen fast asleep on his chest and that his shirt was damp were her tears had landed on him. It killed him to see her like this. But he was making a promises to his brother even though he had a job to do and he was still planning on doing it. He knew as of right nowLexie needed someone other then Bobby and her dad to look after her she needed someone who could keep Dean alive in some way for her.

As Sam diffted off to sleep hours later he though he heard his brother's voice in the back of his mind say

_Keep her safe Sammy she's going to need someone other then Bobby to look for her. _

"I promises Dean I'll keep her safe." Sam mumbled as sleep took him over completey.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Don't worry Dean isn't gone for good. Leave me a review and let me know. Also I have started a vlog on youtube for story updates the first one is up and the second one is going to be posted sometime tommrow. I have the link to my youtube channel on my profile if you guys wish to check it out. Alright well I see you guys next time bye ~Randy's Viper Girl~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm sorry this update is late but I've been working on my other story long with started story update Vlogs on my youtube channel which is linked on my profile page. But thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I'm not going to be updateing this much because I have to get my WWE finished before WM comes around so. An I have to go back and watch reruns of the show because it's been such a long time since I've seen season 3 and season 4. Also yes I will being mention "Ruby" in this story. But not the Katie Cassidy Ruby I'm useing Jared's wife Gen's Ruby. Mostly because I liked her better. But alright enough of this and I will see you guys at the bottom.

It had been a whole week since Dean's death. Bobby and Sam had basically drove themseleves into their work. Sam had been gone over forty eight hours since he took a case that needed attention. While Bobby had stayed behind to look after Lexie. Who after less then a week had been nothing more then a crying corups. Bobby was worried about Lexie. She hadn't come out of her room at all. Not even to eat. Sam had tried getting her to eat something Dean loved but that just made her cry worse and Sam ended up with pie all over his face.

It really did worry him. Disideing that he couldn't let Lexie stay in her room all day any long. Bobby went upstairs to her room knocking on the door and popping he head in side seeing Lexie laying on her bed with her arms around a pillow and a picture of Dean held tight in her hands. Bobby side as he walked all the way inside the room. Seeing how it looked as though she'd broken everything insite after getting the news about Dean.

"Lex..." Bobby said.

"Come in Uncle Bobby."Lexie said as she sat up slowly.

Bobby sighed as he got a good look at his god daughter. Lexie had lost a lot of weight she was pale and her eyes were majorly dull and they didn't have any light in them anymore she wasn't smiling at all she looked like a courps that had been left out in the sun to long and was being to dry up.

"Why don't you come downstairs Lex and eat something. Dean would be pissed if he saw you like this. Hell he'd be worried sick." Bobby said.

"Would he even care? I mean seriousely I don't think he would give a dam." Lexie said.

"Lexie. Dean cared a lot about you. Just because he didn't return your feelings doesn't mean he didn't care." Bobby said.

"Is Sam home yet?"

"He'll be home by the end of the week I promises. Now come on at least come downstairs you need to eat something before he gets back other wise he'll be up here dragging you downstairs." Bobby said.

"Burger and Fries with a beer?" Lexie asked.

"Sure."

Bobby smiled itwas the first time in a week Lexie had asked for anything. Even if itwas something Dean always ate. Bobby was just happy she wanted something to eat. Getting up and going downstairs to the kitchen to fix her something. Figureing Lexie had come down with him once he reach the kitchen Bobby turned around to ask how she liked her burger but found that she had stayed upstairs in her room. Sighing as he turned to the fridge getting out the stuff to make Lexie's burger and fries.

Bobby became lost in hi thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and close. Nor did he hear a voice calling his name. Until he turned around tofind James Johnson standing in his kitchen.

"James! Dammit what are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"I came to check on Lexie is she finally eatting?" jamesasked noticeing the plate of food on the table.

"Yeah finally. But you should have called first." Bobby said.

"I'm sorry Bobby how are you holding up?"

"I'll be alright. It's Lexie and Sam I'm worried about. Lexie mostly she's takeing this worse then Sam is. An his pretty messed up."

James nodded as he gripped his old friend on the shoulder sighing. James knew Bobby better then anyone. Well expect maybe Rufus of course. But James knew Bobby well enough that he wanted him to be the god father to his daughter. James also knew that Dean had been like a son to his friend not to mention Sam. He had meet the brothers when Dean was seventeen and Sam was thirteen. He was dropping Lexie off because she'd been nagging him for awhile week about visiting Bobby. He liked the brothers from the start .

James thought Dean and Sam were good boys. Even after he meet John Winchester he didn't understand how in the hell those two boys turned out like they did. After all John Winchester was a major pain in the ass. Even Bobby couldn't stand the man but he loved his boys like they were his own kids and tried to give them a life outside of hunting and for that James always said Bobby was more a father to those two then John Winchster could ever hope to be.

"Want to take the food up to her?" Bobby asked.

"Sure that is why I came here was to check on her."

"See if you can get her to talk about this." Bobby said.

"I'll try. But you know how she is. She's stubbron as hell and sentive when it comes to talking about Dean." James said.

"She is... well was in love with him you know."

"You had it right the first time Bobby she is still in love with him." James said as she picked up the plate and carried it upstiars to his daughter.

Bobby jus shook his head he knew that James was right. Lexie was still in love with Dean. An was sure that if Dean had of lived Lexie wouldn't have left his side for a second just make sure he was still real. _Maybe when Sam comes back she'll talk about it._ Bobby thought .

Knocking on the door to his daughter room James open the door carrying the plate of food and beer in the room. When he walked in he couldn't help but sigh when he saw his daughter sitting on her bed holding a picture of Dean in her hands. Seeing that she hadn't noticed he'd even come in the room he sat the food and beer down on the beside table and sat down next to his daughter wrapping an arm around her as he kissed her head.

"Lexie your food is here baby." James said.

"Is Sam back yet?" Lexie asked not takingher eyes off the picture.

"No honey. But come on lets put D..Romeo down for now so you can eat something."

"I'm not hungery Daddy. At least not anymore." Lexie said takeing the picture back.

"Lexie you have to have to eat something baby. This starving isn't good for you. An you know he would want you to eat." James said.

"NO! None of you know what he wouldn'twant for me! Just get out!" Lexie said laying down and holding the picture tight.

"Alexia Lesley Johnson! You sit up and eat right now." James said.

"GET OUT!" Lexie said as she reached over grabbing the beer and throwing it at her dad.

James was able to duck out of the way causeing the bottle to hit the wall just above his head. He grabbed the plate and left the room before his daughter got the chance to throw that at him. He was just about to head downstairs when Bobby came running up the stairs with a look of worry on his face when he noticed his friend standing out the room holding the plate.

"What happen?"

"She threw the beer at me. So I figured I'd better grab this and get out before she threw this at me." James said.

"Balls. What are we going to do?" Bobby asked as they walked downstairs.

"When does Sam get back?" James asked following his friend.

"He just called his heading back now siad he had a bad feeling." Bobby said.

"He'd be right. Bobby I swear it's like she's lost her whole world a week ago." James said.

"She basically did James. He was her world and now his gone."

"I just hope she comes out of this alive you know. I've already lost Tessa I can't loss Lexie to." James said as the two hunters walked in to the libaray.

Bobby could only nod in agreement. He knew what James meant that if Lexie wanted to should could join Dean. He just hoped that once Sam got hom Lexie would cheer up a bit. As the two older hunters sat downstairs in the libaray. James ahd asked Bobby about the past week. An he explained that it had been like a scene from a really sad movie to have to watch Lexie go threw this. Even though he and Sam were dealing in their own ways Lexie was another story all together.

Bobby explained that no matter how hard he Sam, Jo or Ellen tried Lexie wouldn't talk to any of them all she'd do would scream ,cry and beg for Dean to come back. Sam had stayed with her at night because she would scream in the night and try to hurt herself. This broke James's heart to have to hear that his baby girl was going thre something like this. An the worse thing was there nothing anyone could do for her. Because no one could bring Dean back to life.

The two hunters sat and talked for hours. Mostly about what they were going to do about Lexie and how they con get her to eat something. But Bobby had told James to just give his daughter time and that she'd get over things slowly. Two hours later James told Bobby he had better get back on the road he had job down in Texas that needed to be down and it wasn't going to get done with him sitting around. Bobby had laughted at that and told him that he would call if things changed for Lexie. James thanked his friend and left. Bobby sighed once again left alone with his own thoughts. He walked into the kitchen grabbed a beer and walked back to his study to see if he could be of anymore help to Sam with this stuff they were working on.

It was two hours later and the sun had just started sitting when Bobby heard the front door open and he looked up to find Sam standing in the door way with Ruby. Bobby stud up almost before the two could blink and walked over grabbing his gun.

"Bobby claim down. She's here to help." Sam said.

"Sure she is or make it worse." Bobby said.

"Trust me Bobby I'm here to help. Look I know you don't trust me. But believe me I think I might can get threw to her. At least maybe put her mind to easy enough that she'll come out of her room." Ruby said.

"She won't listen to a demon. She already thinks Sam is a monster what makes you think she'll listen to you?" Bobby said.

Ruby looked at Sam who nodded at her to tell him what she knew. Ruby then explained that she had been in hell when Dean had gotten there and that he was fighting with everything he had. The tourment everything he was being brave as always fighting and takeing it. But she didn't know how much longer it was going to last because before she had left she had them make Dean an offer and she didn't know if he was going to take it.

Bobby couldn't believe his ears as to what Ruby was telling him. Dean was fighting back. He figured there was no way anyone could fight back down there. But then again this was Dean he was talking about and he should have known the stubborn headed boy wasn't going to go down with out a fight even in the pit of hell. Sitting the gun down and running a hand over his face Bobby sighed as he sat down on the edge of the desk.

"Sam you better go up first and talk to her. She's been asking for you. But beware of the shards of glass." Bobby said.

"Glass?!" Sam asked

"James was here earlier we tried to get her to eat but she threw a beer bottle at him." Bobby said.

"She sounds like the perfect girl for Dean." Ruby said.

"Hey! Watch it or I'll send you straight back to hell with a message for Dean to tell him about all this." Bobby said.

"Sorry.. Sorry just saying though." Ruby said.

"I'll go talk to her. Just stay here Ruby and Bobby just don't kill her alright." Sam said as he turned to go upstairs.

"I'll do my best." Bobby said watching the demoness in front of him.

As Sam walked up the stairs he heard the crying coming from Lexie room and it broke his heart. He had hopped that him being gone for a few days she would have at least stop crying her heart out. Not being able to stand her cryinganymore over a picture of his brother Sam though of something and went into the Dean's room. He looked at his brother stuff that laid on the bed as if he'd just gone to take a shower or something. Sam walked over to the fimliar green duffel bag and unzipped it pulling an old green fannel shirt that was pretty warn and blue shirt. Picking the green fannel he walked out of his brother room closeing the door behind him.

He took a deep breath to cliam himself as he walked across the hall to Lexie's room knocking on the door before he crecked it open to find the younge girl laying on her side faceing away from the door. Open the door a bit more Sam stopped in his tracks. What he saw laying on the bed wasn't Lexie but what looked like her body. She was skinner then we he left and her hair looked lifeless. Telling himself it was because she was heart borken over Dean. Sam walked on in the room and touched her arm.

Turning at a jerk Lexie turned around and found Sam standing in front of her.

"Your back." Lexie said as more tears filled her already puff eyes.

"Come here" Sam said as he pulled her into a tight hug and finally after almost a week let all the tears out.

Neither one of them knew how long they sat in her room crying. But Lexie and Sam just let everything out because they both needed it. Sam because it was brecking his heart into a thousand pieces to see Lexie so broken and looking like death. An Lexie because she was scared that Sam would never come home and then she'd have lost both him and Dean. Finally after a while they both settled down enough that Sam could talk.

"Here I want you to have this. It was Deans." Sam said giving Lexie the shirt he held in his hands.

"Sam.."

"No all his stuff is still here were it should be. An I don't think he'd have a problem with you having something of us. Listen Lexie there someone downstairs I want you to see. Do you remember Ruby?" Sam asked.

"She the demon that helped Bobby redo the colt so it can shoot any kind of bullet not just the ones made for it. An she was helping you and Dean fight Lillith when..."

"Yeah. Well she's downstairs and I know you don't want to. But do you think you could come downstairs and talk to her for a bit. She's... she's seen Dean..." Sam said.

"What?" Lexie asked softly.

"She was in hell when he got there." Sam said.

"Has she talk to him? Is he...I mean.."

"No she came back before she could but she heard somethings. Now will just please come down and talk to her." Sam said.

"Alright. But I don't think I can walk." Lexie said.

Sam nodded and picked her up bridle style. He knew there was no way she could walk without falling because she looked so weak from not eatting or drinking anything for the past week. Lexie held on to the shirt Sam had given her as the two walked downstairs and into the study were they found Bobby and Ruby talking abou something. Bobby smiled when he looked up and saw his god daughter.

"Hey there she is." Bobby said

Lexie just nodded as Sam went to sit her on the couch but she held on to him tigheter. Takening the hint Sam sat with her on the couch as she held on to him tight and then she looked over her eyes meeting Ruby's. Ruby smiled and walked over sitting next to the two on the couch. As Bobby watch cautius to the fact that Lexie could attack Ruby if she got to close.

"So your the girl who lost her heart to Dean huh?" Ruby asked.

"An your the demon that slept with Sam." Lexie said.

"Lex... how did you.." Sam asked.

"What? Dean talked in his sleep." Lexie said laughing a little bit.

"I like this girl." Ruby said.

Bobby had to smile when he heard Lexie laugh a little bit. It was the first time in a week he had some much as even heard her laugh or seen his god daughter crack a smile since the whole thing happen. He didn't kno maybe it was Ruby or maybe it was Sam holding or what but something seem to making Lexie look a bit better. An that was when he noticed it. The green fannel shirt Lexie was holding in her hand. _Dean's shirt she has piece of him with her_ Bobby though as he watched the three sitting on the couch.

"So Sam said you saw Dean when he got there." Lexie said.

"I did." Ruby said.

"Was he... was he scared?" Lexie asked.

"He was. He kept calling for Sam or someone to help him. But that happens a lot when you first get there." Ruby said.

Sam tensed when he heard that part and this didn't go unnoticed by Lexie who squeezed his hand tight. Sam smiled a little bit. Lexie hadn't so much as wanted to hold his hand the first night and now she was holding on to him like he was a life line. He wounderd what had brought this on. But then he remembered how lexie had said that Dean would do anything for him and it had scared him to know that Dean had called his name out to help him and hecouldn't do it.

Ruby went on and explained everything to Lexie who sat listening not saying a word the whole time. When she was done with her tale Lexie looked up at Sam who was crying and she reached up and wipped away a tear. Ruby noticed this and smiled. Even though she was just a bit jelouse she understud that Lexie needed Sam right now to help threw this. He wasn't Dean but he was the closet thing the younger girl had to him and she needed someone who his blood to help get threw all these. She might be a demon and be evil. But from the time with the Winchesters had changed her a bit. Not a lot but enough to know that they would do anything for family. Even give up their own lives for them.

"So Lexie do you think you could eat something? Because between us girls you look like a nightmare." Ruby said.

"Pie maybe?." Lexie said.

Sam suddenly busted out laughing and hugged Lexie tight and kissed the top of her head. It made him happy to hear that she wanted to eat something even if it was pie. He knew mostly becaues his brother loved pie that it didn't surpise him that Lexie would want some. Ruby watched Sam smile and look a little more like his old self. _Maybe they do each other._ Ruby thought as she watch the to.

"How about something you like Lex. I've got cookie dough ice cream in the frezzer." Bobby said standing up with his arm crossed.

"Extra mint chocolet chip mint?" Lexie asked.

"Like I'd buy you anything else." Bobby said with a smile

"Three scoops and don't be light on the whip cream Uncle Bobby." Lexie said.

Bobby shook his head as he walked into the kitchen to fix the ice cream for his god daughter. Leaving the three in the study to talk.

"So Ruby I'm going to ask this because I seriousley want to know is Sam you know.." Lexie asked.

"Lexie! I'm right here." Sam said blushing a bit.

"He is that. An very gental if you must know. Why want to try for yourself?" Ruby asked.

"No! I mean don't get me wrong look at him." Lexie said looking Sam up and down.

"But your heart belongs to Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah... even if.." Lexie took a deep breath feeling the tears prickel in her eyes again.

Ruby was about to say something when Bobby walked in holding a big bowl of ice cream with extra whip cream and two spoons. Lexie smiled letting go of Sam and takeing the bowl and spoons and passed one to Ruby. Normally Lexie would sit and eat ice cream with Jo but Bobby noticed that she seemed to have taken a friendship with Ruby. An Bobby didn't know why. Sam noticed this two and stud up sitting Lexie down on the sofa and pulling Bobby into the kitchen were the two could talk away from the girl talk that was causeing him to blush .

"I can't believe she's not screaming to send her back to hell." Sam said.

"I know. I wounder why she did do this with Jo. I mean they're best friends." Bobby said.

"Because Jo loves Dean to. An Dean loved Jo. Lexie knew about it before any of us did. But at least Ruby got her to eat something. Maybe she'll be of some help at least getting her to eat and drink again." Sam said.

"What worries me is the nights. You know she's going to keep crying herself to sleep." Bobby said.

"I know. But maybe with time she'll get slowly get better." Sam said.

"Maybe but for now you'd better get use to sleeping in her room." Bobby said.

"I know." Sam said.

Later that night Sam and Ruby were fast asleep when Sam heard the screaming. He jerked up and walked down the hall popping his head in Lexie's room but he didn't find her. Worry over took him as he ran downstairs to the study looking for Bobby who he found standing by the door. When he reached the older hunter he saw him looking out the door at the car but he didn't see Lexie any where. Worried filled him even more that Lexie had run off and done something to hurt herself. He was about to go running out the door when Bobby grabbed him by the shoulder and and pulled him back.

"I'll go get her." he said.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"She's that blasted car of yours. Apparently she though she'd sleep in it tonight." Bobby said.

"Why in the world would she want to sleep in the ….Dean..." Sam said.

"You said it son. Stay here I'll go get her and you can take her back up to her room." Bobby said as he walked out the door.

As he made his way to the black chevy Bobby sighed as he pulled his jacket closer. When he reached the car he looked inside and saw Lexie curled up on the drivers side crying in her sleep. He sighed opening the door and picking up his god daughter being careful not to wake her up. Carring Lexie bridal style back inside the house he handed her to Sam who held her close as he took her upstairs. He found Ruby standing outside the bed room door waiting for him .

"She's takening to sleepin the car?" Ruby asked.

"Apparenlty it makes her feel closer to him." Sam said as he walked into the already open to door to Lexie's room.

Ruby nodded and told Sam good night. Knowning he wouldn't be back in their room tonight. As he sat down on the bed with Lexie still in arms he saw that she was clutching Dean's shirt tight that her knuckles where turning white. Sam sighed and leaned back against the head bored of the bed. After a little while Lexie stopped crying and Sam laided her down and went to move away from the bed when he flet Lexie's hand grab his.

"Stay... please..." Lexie cried in her sleep again.

"Alright Lex." Sam said takeing his spot back on the bed.

Lexie didn't let go of his hand the rest of the night. Sam sat watching her only to hear her scream his brothers name three more times that night before she finally cried herslef to sleep. After he was sure Lexie was fast asleep he left and returned to his room where he found Ruby was sitting by the window.

"She's finally cried herslef to sleep." Sam said.

"She's got a long way to go I don't think she's going to get any better any time soon." Ruby said.

"I know. I just wish there was something we could do for her." Sam said.

"I know." Ruby said.

Little did the demoness and the younger hunter know that a plan was already being formed by someone that neither of them knew was watching. He'd seen the whole seen from heaven and was watching and waiting for the right moment to take his plan into action and bring Dean Winchester back from hell.

okay guys so a small bit of forshadowing there if you guys can guess who I'm talking about then your true Supernatural fans :) Also guys if there are any Supernat fans who want to be my beta for this story please send me a PM because I"m looking for fans to be my Betas. Anyways guys I"ll see you guys in the next update don't know when that will be but I"ll let you know. Also please go to my youtube channel and check my vlogs an videos on there. Okay guys see you next time 3 Cena's Country Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so I'm back with another update. These updates are taking me a while because I have to go back and watch the past season of Supernatural and try to remember everything from the past which is hard concering we're on season 9. Also i heard the other day that Supernatural is getting a spin off show called Supernatural: Tribes. Which will still have our 2 favorite hunters on it :) but it'll be a bit different so I can't wait to see what it looks like. Anyways guys thanks to everyone who is reading this story I'm glad it's doing good.

Also if you haven't checked out my fanfic update vlogs on my youtube channel there is a link on my profile so you guys can go check that out. I did one this past week with Taker's Soul Girl so that was fun :) alright guys I've talk enough I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Dean's death and things were getting slightly more bearable for Lexie. She had finally started eating and drinking again and she seemed to be alright during the day. Night was a different story all together. Some how Lexie would always end up outside sleeping in the impala with Dean's shirt clutched tight in her hand. Sam or Bobby would always wake up to the screams and run to her room only to find her outside in the car. Bobby was always the one who would bring her inside and Sam would take her upstairs and stay with her until she basically would cry herself to sleep. After a week of fighting and trying to keep Lexie inside. Bobby and Sam both finally just gave up and agreed to let her sleep in the car. During the next week Lexie started spending more and more time in the car.

Sam started getting worried when she started blasting Dean's old tapes and just sitting in the car staring out the window towards the drive way. One morning after Lexie had gone back out to the car. Sam, Bobby and Ruby were all in the kitchen. Talking about a case that needed attention bad. Ruby thought they should take it as did Bobby. But Sam wouldn't hear of it. He got from the table and walked to the window looking out at Lexie who was as always just sitting and looking. But to him that wasn't the only thing she was doing.

"She's waiting." Sam said.

"Waiting?" Ruby asked getting up and standing next to Sam.

"Yeah. It's like she's waiting for Dean to walk up the drive and be alive or something."

"Waiting for the night mare to be end." Bobby said.

"Huh?!" Ruby and Sam asked in stereo.

"It's what Tessa use to say when James would leave on a hunt. She'd say "I'm waiting for the nightmare to end." Bobby said.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that she was waiting for James to come home and their family to be whole again." Bobby said.

"She thinks... But how can she I mean she saw his body. Bobby she helped us bury him. She's the one who cried and begged us not to burn his body. How she think that." Sam said.

"Because she loves him." Ruby said.

Bobby nodded in agreement. That was when Sam finally understood. It wasn't just because Lexie had been crushing on his brother all these years. It was because she really did truly love him. He had been thinking this whole time that Lexie was just having a hard time dealing with dean's death because she had lost her mom. It never accord to him that Lexie had basically given her heart to his brother and he hadn't even known it.

"That's why she reached to o the way she did isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Lexie was the one who figured it out that Jo had a crush on Dean. And that Dean was in love with Jo. Even though she'd never admit to it. Lexie s or rather is jealous of that fact." Bobby said.

"So does this Jo know that Lexie is in love with Dean?" Ruby asked.

"No." Bobby and Sam said in stereo.

After what seemed like hours Lexie finally came inside. She didn't say much at dinner. But when the subject of the case came up Lexie had agreed with Bobby that Sam should take it. After dinner Lexie went up stairs to shower and change before going back out to the car to go to bed. She was just about to go back out when Sam caught her by the arm.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Lexie said.

"Did you ever tell my brother you loved him?" Sam asked.

"No Dean didn't know. He just probably though I was a silly kid who had a crush on him." Lexie said as she sat down on the stairs.

"Do you ever wish you could have told him? About how your felt?"

"Well yeah of course but it wasn't that easy. Because Dean never saw me in that way."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

Lexie took a deep breath and clutched Dean's shirt close to her heart as she explained to Sam. She reminded him of the time he'd been possessed by Meg and how she had told Jo that Dean had only ever cared about her as a sister. Then she told him about how Jo had called her and told her about what had happen that day. Lexie told Sam about how she had admitted to Jo that she was in love with Dean. And how Jo had told her not to waste her breath because Dean would never feel the same way about her.

When she had finished her talk Same was livid. He was angry with that dam demon Meg who had done nothing but cause trouble. And he was mad at Jo for even telling Lexie she shouldn't tell Dean how she felt about him. He knew that demons had away of lieing especially Meg. But to actually know that Jo had said that after she had talk to his brother about it made it all the worse.

"Is that why you acted the way towards Jo that nite?" Sam asked after had claimed down a little bit.

"No. I was pissed because she was being all "Dean never cared" about me. A yes I know that is a very childish thing to say but it is true." Lexie said.

Sam sighed as he took a seat next to Lexie on the stairs. Lexie smiled and laid her head on Sam's shoulder who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know that Dean cared about your right Lex?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...but I sometimes have a hard time believing it. Because he never really acted like he did." Lexie said.

"Yeah...well Dean wasn't the best person in the world to ear his heart on his sleeve. I'll tell you that."

"Hey, Sam can I asked you something?"

"Sure Lex ask me anything."

"Did...when Meg told Jo you cared about her as more then a sister was she lieing?"

"Yeah she was...Dean and Jo hit it off the moment they meet Jo has always just been a friend to me." Sam said.

Lexie just nodded in the understanding. But Sam could see her heart was breaking again thinking about how Jo and Dean had hit of the second they had meet which was true. Taking a shaky breath Lexie turned her head away from Sam and closed her eyes as a memory swept over her like a tidal wave crashing on the sand. Sam watched Lexie for the longest. He watched how her face went from being claim like she had fallen asleep to pain and heart ache. That's when he noticed the sob started rocking over Lexie's body and the tears cascading down her cheeks. _She's remembering something about Dean_ Sam thought.

Not being able to stand it anymore he reached over and wrapped the crying Lexie in his arms. What ever this memory was it was hurting her and the was the last thing Sam wanted for her was to be hurting more then she already was.

"Lexie, hey shh.. shh it's okay open your eyes." Sam said.

"Sam.. oh gosh I'm so sorry my memories I got so lost in them till I tend to forget..." Lexie said.

"It's fine Lex what was the memory about?"

Lexie took a deep breath before she spoke her voice shaky and nervous at the same time.

"It was...the...first time... I meet Dean..."

"When your dad went missing and you were attacked." Sam said remembering that very day all to well himself.

"That was the first time I'd ever been on a hunt. But... it's..." Lexie couldn't get the words out before she started crying again.

"It also happen how Dean first saved Jo." Sam finished knowing what she was going to say.

Lexie nodded and Sam held her tighter in order to keep himself from wanting to hit something. It wasn't that he was mad about having Jo on her fist hunt. It was just he wished now that Lexie hadn't been told about it. The hour great late as the two sat on the stairs talking and reliving memories from the past. Sam liked that talking to Lexie about his brother seemed to help both of them feel better. He even kinda started thinking that maybe he should have tried harder to get Lexie to understand about what his brother did and why. After they sat quietly for a few moments Sam took a breath readying himself to tell Lexie about why Dean had given his life when he looked down he found her fast a sleep on his shoulder. Smiling he picked up the sleeping girl and carried her upstairs to her room. _ Wow she's so lite_ Sam though as he open the door to Lexie's room.

He laid the girl on the bed and then took his spot. So far it seemed that her dreams were peaceful. But for long Sam didn't know and he didn't want Lexie to wake up screaming and all alone so he stayed.

The next morning when Sam woke up he expected to find Lexie still in the room but he didn't she was gone. Sighing as he left the room and headed downstairs. Sam ran a hand over his face as he walked into the kitchen to find Bobby having coffee.

"Morning." Sam said.

"Morning Sam." Bobby said.

"Lexie out in the car?"

"Not yet she's showering. How'd you get her to sleep inside last nite?"

"Kept her talking till she feel asleep."

"Did she talk about all this?"

"No. But she did tell me why she snapped at Jo that nite."

"What'd she tell ya?" Bobby asked.

Sam sat down at the table opposite the older hunter and began his tale. Bobby listen close to everything Sam told him. And by the time the youngest Winchester was finished Bobby was as livid and pissed as Sam himself had been only more. But neither man was upset at Jo. Because she'd been looking out for Lexie. They were pissed off royally with Meg and both swore if they ever ran into that bitch again. She would pay dearly for what she did even more so than the first time they had sent her back to hell after she'd possed Sam.

Ruby who had come downstairs during their tale had hear everything. Even though she had never meet "Meg" she knew of the other demoness rep. She'd been the fist demon to get close to the Winchesters undetected or so she though when they'd exiled her to tell twice already. But then again Meg had it coming after what she had done to Sam. After standing in the hall for a few minutes Ruby walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Sam, Bobby." Ruby said.

"Morning." Bobby said still pissed.

"Hey Ruby did you see Lex?" Sam asked.

"Yeah she said she'd be down in a bit. She looks better today." Ruby said.

"Maybe the talk last nite did her some good." Bobby said.

"I heard you talking when I came down. So Meg caused all this huh?" Ruby asked.

"You know her?" Sam asked.

"I know of her. She is kinda of famous. For being the first and only demon to get close you and Dean and do damage." Ruby said.

"She's the one who told Jo all that stuff and she's the reason that Lexie snapped at Jo." Bobby said.

"Doesn't surprised me. Meg is known for her mind games. But she did that to Jo because she wanted to shake your alliance with Jo." Ruby said.

"But did she know Jo would tell Lexie?" Bobby asked.

"No way. Ruby Did Lilith know about Lex?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so. She was only interest in Dean's souls and you of course. She really wanted to know you though." Ruby said.

Bobby glanced up at Sam who had a look of pure disgusted on his face. Ruby was right about Lilith being interest in him. After all she did kiss him before she killed Dean with her hell hounds. Sam closed his eyes trying to fight back the memories of that night. But it wasn't helping. He saw everything from Lilith kissing him to her sicking her hell hounds on his brother. Sam was so lost in his memory of that night he didn't feel a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

He snapped out of his memory by pinning the person behind him to the wall. But when he opened his eyes he noticed it was Lexie. He pulled away and took a step back. After Sam pulled back his eyes widen when he realized that it had been Lexie who had pulled him out of the memories. Lexie looked at Sam with fear in her eyes. Snapping out of it Lexie noticed how worried Sam looked.

"Sammy... hey it's okay.. I'm okay." Lexie said.

"Lex..oh god.. I'm so sorry I didn't I though.." Sam said.

Lexie didn't say anything she just threw her arms around the younger Winchester and just held him close. Bobby and Ruby where in shock as they watched the two younger hunters. It surprised both especially Bobby after everything that Lexie said on that fight night it kinda of surprised him but after when he just saw with Sam getting caught in his own memory Bobby was glad Lexie had gotten him out of it. Ruby smiled as she watched the two. She had been right to think that Sam needed Lexie as much as she needed him.

Finally after a small bit Lexie let go and stepped back from Sam. It hurt like hell for Lexie to let go. But she had to because Ruby was in the room and the last thing in the world Lexie wanted her thinking was that she had any feeling for Sam. Sure she cared about him but he was like a brother to her. But Dean was the one who had her heart.

"You okay son?" Bobby asked finally.

"Yeah I'm fine just memories." Sam said.

"Alright son."

"Lexie you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine it was just scary to see Sam like that." Lexie said.

"Yeah well things are difficult when someone you care about has bad memories I guess." Ruby said.

Lexie nodded and giving Ruby a small smile she left the kitchen walking out the back door and went outside to the impala. Opening the door to the jet black Chevy Impala Lexie sighed as she lid into the driver side blasting the radio to an old 89s song that made her smile. It was Dean's favorite song from of his favorite bands. Bobby stud at the kitchen door watching his god daughter as she leaned against the door glass. He didn't understand why spending so much time in that old car of Dean's made her feel better about what happen to him. But then again she did seem to be a little better.

Turning his attention back to Sam and Ruby who were sitting back down at the table. Joining the two they all sat quit without saying anything until Sam spoke up.

"Did you see Lexie earlier she wasn't in her room when I woke up this morning?"

"She was in the study reading something about hell When I asked her why she said that she wanted to know if there was any way out of it." Bobby said.

"There is no way out of hell at least not for a mortal anyway." Ruby said.

"That's what I told her but she said something about having a feeling like there was a way to get Dean out." Bobby said.

Sam stud up once again from the table and moved to the window. He gazed out at the young girl sitting in his brother car with the radio blasting load you could hear it from inside the house. Sighing Sam open the door and walked outside. He took a deep breath before he approached the car and knocked on the window. Lexie gave him a small smile and reached over opening the door to the passenger side since was locked. She'd never even unlocked the other door since it had always been the driver's side she got in on.

Sam gave her a small smile as he climbed into the car. Lexie reached over and turned the radio so they could talk. Lexie noticed how Sam was looking around the car running his hand over the dash and looking in the review mirror. She'd done the same thing the first time she had climbed into the car being very careful not to hurt anything because she knew how Dean loved his "baby" as he called the car. Lexie giggled at something breaking Sam out of his daze.

"What so funny?" Sam asked.

"Just remembering something Dean said about this car once." Lexie said.

"Let me guess Awe baby I'll never loss you again?"

"Yeah that."

Sam smiled remembering that day. He and Dean had been tracking down guy by the name of Andy who had mind controlling powers. He'd gotten Dean to give him the Impala while trying avoid them. Dean had gotten totally pissed about it and had been more worried about the car then about who the guy was going to have off themselves next. Turned out it hadn't been Andy that was doing it. It was his twin brother Weber or Anson Emes that was doing everything. Sam didn't see Andy again until he was sent to that ghost town were he was killed by another of the people that was like him and had physic powers giving to them by the yellow eyed demon.

Lexie noticed how Sam had gone from smileing to frowning. A she wanted to know what in the hell was going on. She had never Sam look so sad in her life. Reaching over she took his hand in her and turned to face him never letting his hand go. Sam looked over at her with the saddest look on his face she'd ever seen and wounder what was going on that head of his.

"Sammy?" Lexie asked.

"I miss that." Sam said

"What being called Sammy? I figured as much. I always liked all you Sammy rather then Sam." Lexie said.

"Dean always liked calling me that. Sometimes I think your like being called Lex more then Lexie."

"I like both... .But don't ever call me Alexia I hate that."

"I know." Sam said with a sad smile.

"What's going on Sammy you can tell me you know that."

Sam took a deep breath and started his tale. He told Lexie everything about the reason Dean had died. Not the version Bobby had told her because they didn't she had been ready to know the real reason. The whole time he was telling her everything he was watching her face. He expected her to scream and yell at him to get the hell out of the car and never speck to her again. And he was willing to that. Because he hated thinking that it had been because of him that Dean was got and Lexie was in so much pain. After he was done with his tale he waited and watched. What happen next took him by complete surprise and knocked him for a loop and not just a small one a big one. Lexie had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tight.

It took a whole fifteen minutes for Sam to find his voice and actually get the courage to say anything.

"Lex... your not.. I mean..." Sam said.

"No I'm not mad at you Sam. How could I be?" Lexie asked as she pulled back to him in the eyes.

"I just though when you found out the truth you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Lexie gave him a small smile and placed her hand on cheek. Sam closed his eyes against the jester. He didn't expect this. Not her being nice and kind to him after what he told her. He expected her to slap him, kick him out of the car and from their start beating up on him and then scream for Bobby to come out side and kill him and send him to hell. But she didn't that had been what was so shocking. She was actually being herself and not a mad heart broken women.

"I can't blame you for dieing Sam. Frankly I can't believe you didn't tell me Dean gave up his soul to bring you back to life. But I understand why he did what he did. You were all he had in the world and he didn't want to loss the last member of his family he had left." Lexie said.

"So your not mad at him or me?" Sam asked.

"No I could never be mad at you guys for something you couldn't help. Especially not when your like a brother to me and Dean was the love of my life. I just hope that he knows I'm not upset with him anymore for leaving. And that I forgive him because he was doing it for his brother."

"Me too Lex. Me too."

High above the two younger hunters. An angel had heard every word that Lexie had said. He smiled to himself as watched the two. He was glad that the young women Alexia had forgiven Dean for what he had done and he was glad to see that she was getting close to his brother once again. It was aloud that the angel made the promise to Lexie. Even though she couldn't hear him from were he stud in heaven.

"Don't worry Alexia I will bring Dean back to you when it is the right time for him to return. An I will make it know how much you love him. I swear to this Alexia. I will return Dean to his family and help to finish the plan the Lord has sit before him."

And the angel disappeared leaving the two hunter to talk about a case they soon would be going on.

* * *

An yes another peace of forshadowing there. I can't not bring Cas into these chapter to give you guys hint because his working on his plan to bring Dean back. It's just going to a while. Alright guys well that is it for now. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. TTYL ~Cena's Country Girl. ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I'm finally back with up date. Okay explanation time. So the first 3 chapters of this story were prologs. Basically what I did was to show you guys what Lexie had gone threw the first month that Dean was dead so that you could get a general idea of how Lexie felt that why i didn't have to explain it all again. Which I probably will end up doing in a later chapter when Dean asks about how Lexie handled his death. An I know I've been four-shadowing Castiel in the last couple of chapters but I promises I will be bring that ass butt into the story very soon. But it probably won't be for a few more chapter yet. Because I want to build up the whole Lexie/Dean relationship. **

**So give it a couple more chapter and then Cas will appear I don't know if it will perement or not I'm still trying to work that part out in my head. So you guys will just have to wait and see how it goes. Alright that is enough of me talking but I though I should explain why I suddenly just skipped to the year later like in the summary. So okay I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see y'all at the bottom. **

* * *

**1 year later **

It was hard to believe that a little over a year ago Dean Winchester had been killed by hell hounds and his soul had been taken to hell. Leaving his brother and Bobby to help pick up the pieces. But mostly it was hard to believe that now eighteen year old Lexie Daniels had some how managed to move on in life after losing him. To say the last year hadn't been hard would a bold face lie. It had taken Lexie nearly a year to finally expect the fact that Dean was gone and was never coming back. She'd mornoed his death for months living basically as nothing but a corpus for the few weeks. Not eating or drinking anything just laying in her room clinging to a picture of him and saying she'd never let go.

It had taken nearly three weeks to her eat anything or say anything to anyone other then Sam. She had spent her days and nights sleeping in Dean's car and listening to his music while clutching a shirt tight in her hands that Sam had given to her thinking it would help with the memories. And it did for a time but the nightmares had been really bad for the first six months and then finally one day they just stopped. It had been a blessing for Lexie because she had finally been able to stop sleeping in the impala and move back into the house. It was seven months that she started acting like herself again finally. She'd gone a hunt with her dad and had come seemly very happy. She became best friends with Ruby and never really spoke to Jo again. It was hard to talk to Jo after everything had happen and the older huntress hadn't been around that much she was coping in her own way.

Sam and Bobby had pretty much handled Dean's death the best they could while trying to help Lexie as best they could. It had been extremely hard on Bobby because the older Winchester boy had been like a son to him and he had a soft spot for that kid as he did Sam. Sam had lost pretty much everyone in his life and he didn't take Dean's death to well. But he had Bobby around to help him not give up and he was trying to help Lexie as best he could. But it had Ruby that had helped him the most by getting it threw to him that his brother would want to keep on living and not give up. So after it seemed like Lexie didn't him around as much Sam took off with Ruby and went back to work.

Today was the year anniversary and Lexie seemed to have some how slipped into the girl she was when everything happen. She hadn't really eaten anything and she had spent most of the day in her room crying. Bobby had managed to get her to come down stairs around noon and help him with a case he was helping Sam with. Lexie agreed and had gone down stairs to the study. She was helping Bobby look for anything he could to help Sam when there was knock on the door. Bobby sighed wondering who it was if had been Sam, James or anyone else they would have just walked right in after knocking but who ever this person didn't know Bobby well enough.

The second Bobby open the door he let out a gasp because standing on the other side of the door was a very much alive and breathing Dean Winchester.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said.

"Dean... Son is it really you?" Bobby asked.

"It's me Bobby." Dean said.

Bobby walked out on to the porch and pulled the older Winchester into a hug and started to cry he couldn't believe Dean was alive and standing right before him. The older hunter felt the tears sting his eyes as the two hugged and almost didn't want let go. Pulling back Bobby looked Dean over and sighed he still couldn't believe it. A year ago to the day Dean had been killed and now suddenly he was back it was impossible.

"How?" Bobby asked finally

"I have no idea. I just woke up dug my way out of the ground and found myself in the woods." Dean said.

"Well come inside. But before you do fear warning Lexie is here and she didn't take your death to well. So if she pour holy water on you or salts you don't take it personally the girl has had a rough time more so then Sam." Bobby said.

"She's still hanging around and crushing on me huh?" Dean asked

"Crushing on you isn't the right word to use son. And yes she's still around did you expect to just up and forget about you or something?" Bobby asked.

"Kinda." Dean said.

"She didn't believe me." Bobby said as the open the door and walked inside.

Dean followed Bobby inside. The house hadn't changed all everything was still the same as he remembered. Dean smiled he was glad to see in the time he'd been gone Bobby hadn't changed a bit and everything was the same even though when he came back he though Bobby would be dead and Sam would be living a normal life. But nothing had changed expect he didn't come back 30 years later it was a year later. Dean was looking around when he heard a voice come from the other room.

"Who was at the door Uncle Bobby.?" Lexie asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Lexie.." Bobby started.

Dean turned around and he felt like his whole body went stiff. There in the door way of the kitchen stud a very grown up Lexie Daniels. She'd grown up while he'd been gone she wasn't that teenage girl who followed him around like a puppy or something. She was fully grown now. Her once light brown hair had gotten a darker brown she gotten taller and filled out very nicely she had curves in all the right places. But what struck Dean the most was the fact her eyes that had once sparkled like emeralds were now dull and almost lifeless. _Bobby wasn't lieing when he said she took my death hard _Dean though.

"Uncle Bobby who... Oh.. my... god... it can't be.. no.. your dead... I watch them bury your body.." Lexie said when she saw Dean standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Lexie you're looking really good." Dean said with his famous smile

"No way.. I don't need this today not today of all days. I just lost him a year ago this can't be happening NO!" Lexie screamed as she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

Dean winced as did Bobby when they heard the door. Bobby sighed and shook his head. He figured that Lexie would react and think she was seeing a ghost or something. The poor girl had been threw hell the last year and seeing Dean standing in the kitchen hadn't helped much concerning to day was suppose to be his anniversary. Bobby turned to Dean and told him he'd go talk to her. Dean shook his head and said he'd go. For some reason he felt like he needed her to know that he was alive and back.

Bobby told him to be careful that Lexie might lash out at him. Dean said it wouldn't be the first time he had that happen to him.

When he got upstairs he knocked on Lexie's door and walked in. He kinda of shook him to the core when he saw her laying on her bed clutching what looked to be one of his shirts tight in her hand and tears running down her face. Dean walked inside slowly and got close enough he knelt down in front o the bed.

"Lexie..."

"Go away your not real your ghost.. or a figment of my imagination trying to make me believe your alive." Lexie said.

"Lexie I'm alive I swear it's me." Dean said.

"No there is no way. Ruby said no one can escape the pit not human anyway. So you have to be a demon or something you're not Dean!" Lexie said as she turned away from him crying harder.

Dean sat quite for a second trying to think of something to prove to her that he was really alive and that he wasn't some demon that had gotten out of hell and was pretending to be him. He remember something and then sat down on the side of the bed and waited a breath or two before he spoke.

"Hey remember that time I took you on your first hunt. You practically begged me to take you because you said you could help. Remember how we talked in the car and I told you there was more to life then the job? You said you always wanted to be a writer and you wanted to go to school to get better. Then we stayed at that truck stop for hours waiting for a lead and when we found one I told you that it wasn't safe but you didn't care. You went into that house anyway do remember what you said after you shot that demon?" Dean said.

"Never tell me to stay in the car... Dean..." Lexie asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"It's me Lex." Dean said.

"Dean.." Lexie said as she reached out and touched his cheek.

Dean closed his eyes as he felt her touch on his skin. He'd forgotten what her touch did to him. Even though over the years he'd tried to ignore it. When ever Lexie touched him he felt like his skin was on fire and that tingle when she would pull away always made him smile. He held her hand against his cheek longer so that she wouldn't pull away. When he opened his eye Lexie looked into them. The amazing green eyes she loved and could just get lost in for hours. Now held something sad and terrifying in them but she gave him a smile anyway.

"Your alive.." Lexie said

"I'm alive I don't know how but I'm alive." Dean said.

Lexie wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight for dear life. She had him back. Dean pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist just as tight. It felt amazing to Lexie that he was alive and holding her this close. She'd dreamed of this happening a million times over the last year and now it was really happening. It was just something amazing and real. Taking a hesitant breath she pulled back just a bit and looked in his eyes.

"Don't ever leave again." Lexie said.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere. Promise." Dean said.

"You can't make a promise like that Dean not in the life." Lexie said casting her eyes down.

"Hey look at me." Dean said grabbing her chin and making her look at him.

"I won't leave you, Sam or Bobby like that ever again. No deals no more hell hounds coming for my ass alright. That I can promises."

"Sam told me. About why you made the deal. I didn't understand at first but after he told me I understood. You did what you had to do to save your family so I could never be mad at you for that." Lexie said.

"So you're forgiving me for leaving?" Dean asked.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Lexie said

Dean didn't say anything else he just smiled.

Lexie was fast asleep that night the first night in a year she was actually able to say she could find peaceful sleep without the nightmares of Dean's death flashing in her mind. The house seemed to found peace in it as well. Bobby had fallen asleep on the old sofa in the study hours ago after they'd all eaten and sat around talking. Sam and Ruby were down the hall sleeping. They had come back from a hunt about the time Lexie had finished getting dinner ready. An Dean was right across the hall alive and sleeping in his own bed.

Lexie had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. An the house was quite for the first time in a year when suddenly a scream from the hall woke Lexie up. She got up grabbed her slippers and ran across the hall to Dean's room. She didn't bother to knock she just open and ran to find Dean sitting up in bed covered in sweat. She ran over to him and sat on the side of the bed wrapping her arms him.

"Shh you're alright Dean. I've got you." Lexie cooed softly.

"It was so hot and dark I could barley see expect for the smoke." Dean said.

"Your not here anymore Dean your here with me, Sam, Ruby and Bobby. Your alive."

Dean didn't say anything he sat there and let her comfort him for a while. He hadn't noticed it earlier maybe even before he'd gone to to the pit but he some how felt like Lexie's touch put him at peace with everything. She'd only been holding him for a few second and he was crying on her shoulder but some how she was making everything that happen to him seem like some kind of nightmare or something. Almost like he'd been a horrible dream for the past year and he couldn't wake up from it.

After a long while Dean's tears stopped and he looked up at the girl who was still holding him and running her hand threw his hair and down his back and across his chest in a soothing way. Looking in her eyes he could see everything she'd been threw the past year and it was all because of him. The pain, the hurt, the broken heart everything had been because he'd been in hell. As he gazed up at Lexie he noticed other thing about her. She'd gotten more amazing over the last year. Even though he always though she was cute he now saw something more in her then he ever did.. After what seem like forever Lexie broke the quit between them.

"I should get back to my room." Lexie said as she went to let go. But Dean stopped her by hold her write very gentally.

"Stay with me? Please I don't know if I could sleep alone." Dean said.

"Alright." Lexie said with a small smile.

Dean moved over a bit so she could lay down next to him. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her close Dean felt at peace again. _ What is it about this girl that make everything so much better when I just got back from hell and I'm having flashbacks yet she makes all that seem like it never happen_ he though. Lexie smiled as she snuggled up closer to Dean and laid her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. It was the sound of his heart that lulled her to sleep and it was having Lexie wrapped in his arms that kept Dean from anymore flashbacks that night.

Outside the house watching everything that happen since the moment he'd gotten Dean Winchester out of hell and back to the world of the living the angel Castiel stud watching everything. He smiled to himself when he saw the way Dean and Lexie had ended up. He'd put protection and peace thoughts to everyone who living in the house in order to give them all good nights rest.

_Because soon they will all be needed to fight the war that is coming._ He thought to himself as he disappeared into the night as quickly as he had come.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please read and review and let me know. okay later guys ~Cena's Country Girl~


End file.
